A Heart's Desire
by CrystalNyx
Summary: Lucy has watched and helped her friends find love, that one person who holds their hearts, but who will holds her's, will he protect it?
1. A Blurry Path

I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did the story would not be as awesome.

* * *

~Lucy's PoV~

It seems that I am spending more and more time running away from Mira and her matchmaking over the past couple years. Don't get me wrong I love her to death and she is an amazing friend but when she gets that "I'm going to get you together with a man" look it's my cue to run and hide. I know she means well and just wants everyone to be happy but I cannot see myself together with any of the men she has wanted to set me up with. Natsu, Gray, Laxus, and Freed. If I didn't know any better I would start to think she is trying to get me killed!

Natsu is a sweet guy and my best friend so I care about him a great deal but he often feels like a little brother who needs guidance from me. Plus I have never been in love with Natsu, sure I was infatuated for a little while when I had first joined the guild but eventually moved past it. He and Lisanna are a couple now and they are so cute! She had been afraid to make a move on him because she believed she would be stepping on my toes, it took quite a while to convince her otherwise and that she had my support. They have been together over 2 years now! Natsu is planning to propose to her soon

Gray is similar to Natsu (though I'll never point it out to either of them ). He is an older brother I never had a great friend who always had my back when I needed him. I eventually convinced Mira that a more intimate relationship was out of the question with him. I very much enjoyed getting him and Juvia together, Mira and I had convinced Freed to put up some runes around one of the empty rooms in the guild before locking the ice wizard and water mage inside. They where not allowed to leave until they satisfied the conditions that had been previously applied to the room, the runes stated "All those who enter must tell the others who they hold closest to their heart to be free of this enchantment." It had taken more than an hour for Gray to man up and admit how he felt. They got married a little over a year ago.

Laxus had helped train me shortly after GMG ended, originally I had asked Erza to help me train along with Loke and Capricorn but she got called away for an urgent mission shortly after we started. Even though she had left I continued to follow the same routine she had taught me until about a month later when Laxus and his team found my training spot, considering how deep we were into the forest surrounding Magnolia it's safe to say I was shocked when they showed up. Apparently they could feel my magic energy before they even returned to the magnolia train station. His lessons had been brutal but I had refused to give up. When I started going on a bunch of solo jobs to try and qualify for the exams, I realized just how much I had improved because of him. I became S-class that same year and was invited to join Laxus and the Thunder Legion on a couple jobs. I was happy to go since Laxus had decided he was going o become my older brother. Of course, Mira had noticed my joining them and started talking about getting the two of us together but during her moment of fangirling over the thought of a LaLu relationship Laxus had come up to me and called me Imoto-chan, effectively putting a halt to the matchmaker's daydream. He recently started dating Kana and I have high hopes for the pair.

Freed is Mira's man as far as I'm concerned. He and I had became rather good friends as I spent time together with his team. I swear the guy is far to worried about how the guild views his actions ever since the Fantasia incident. One day he had asked me for my opinion in regards to how the guild and I would feel about him getting together with Mirajane, I told him that we were waiting for them to become a couple for ages. Sadly nothing happened after that and we are still waiting. The two of them are completely oblivious to the affection that the other holds for them. I really need to come up with a plan to get them together because it has been far too long as it is and despite how smart as they both are they don't seem like they will ever figure it out on their own.

* * *

~Normal PoV~

"Lu-chan?" Levy called pulling Lucy from her memories.

"Yes Levy-chan?" she said, lifting her head from the table they were sitting at.

"Are you alright, you kind of zoned out there for a while."

Lucy giggled, realizing she had in fact clocked out for a bit while waiting for the other girl to finish reading the newest chapter of her novel.

"I'm fine, I was just remembering some of Mira's attempts to match-make me with some of the guys here."

The bluenette smiled, thinking about barmaid's desire to find the perfect man for Lucy. Levy understood Mira's wish to pair the blonde with someone. The Celestial mage had been a bit of a workaholic since she finished her training to become an S-class wizard a little over two years ago. Many of the guild members were concerned as to why she was out so often. Lucy would take S-class missions by herself or with Laxus and his team but she never stayed home longer than a week or so. Several of the girls believed she was lonely and was trying to ignore it by staying busy. The melancholy expression that would pass over the girl's face when she thought no one was looking just added to the belief that she was unhappy.

"So Lu-chan are you going to take a break from all the jobs for a while?"

"Hmmm, kinda, I got a message from Lahar the other day requesting my help but he didn't say what the job was, just that I needed to go to Era and report to the Magic Council in six weeks. I have gotten requests from them before but never with this kind of a heads-up, typically when they call for me I'm asked to leave immediately. He did say I would get more information next month."

"Wow, it sounds like they really trust you if you're the one they look for when they need immediate action!."

"Well I hope they trust me but considering I'm from Fairy Tail I would be surprised if they weren't a little bit cautious." she said laughing.

"Haha That's true, the Council probably spells trouble with our guild's name."

"That or just Natsu's." pointing to Fairy Tail's most destructive mage who was currently trying to beat Gray's face in with little success.

"You might have a point." and she did, while Fairy Tail may have some unconventional and destructive mages but none were as bad as Natsu, the blonde girl sitting in front of Levy knew that fact all too well from seeing it firsthand on many occasions.

"Hey Levy?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you and Jet doing?" Levy blushed and quickly covering her face with a book, hiding from the knowing smile that appeared on Lucy's face as she dropped the abrupt question.

"W-we're g-good." she squeaked, she never was able to get used to the teasing from her guild-mates. Levy knew that if she didn't change the direction of the conversation than she was going to get more uncomfortable since Lucy loved to tease her. Deciding to save herself and appease her curiosity Levy asked "How about you? Eh Lu-chan, has a man found a place in your heart?"

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter hope you like it! This was originally going to start with a letter to her mother that a guild member found but it ended up as Lucy thinking about the past. Please let me know what you think so I'll know whether or not you want me to continue. **


	2. Long Standing Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

**~Levy's PoV~**

The affect that my question had on Lucy scared me. Her eyes seemed to dim, instantly filling with pain. Her face fell and her teasing smile vanished as she bit her lip as though trying not to cry. She hunched forward slightly and her sholders sagged as she wrapped her arms around her midsection to clutch at her sides. She appeared beyond heartbroken...it was like she could shatter at any moment.

"There is Levy" I blinked, she has someone already? Then why does she look- "He doesn't want to be with me. I was told that it would be a wasted effort and that I should turn my attention elsewhere. But I cannot accept anyone else, something inside me feels wrong if I try." Lucy stood mumbling "I'm sorry Levy but I'm going to go home early today, I will see you later." she smiled at me but I could tell it was forced however I chose not to call her on it, afraid I would upset her more than I already had.

All I could do was watch as she faked a cheerfull goodbye to the guild before quickly heading home. The guild was silent for a few moments after the doors closed behind her until...

"Did you see her face!?"

"What happened to Lucy?"

"Who would say no to her?"

"How did we miss her being in so much pain?"

...It seemed like everyone had been tuned into the conversation due to their growing concern for the sweet blonde woman. The whole guild was in an uproar over what they seen in Lucy's expression and the dejection in the words she had spoken. I looked around the hall for the man who had dubbed himself her older brother hoping he would have answers about who was the cause of Lucy's pain. I found him leaning against the second floor banister, Laxus stood with arms crossed and a scowl on his face but his eyes gave him away. He was angry, sad and disappointed and somehow I knew he had just as many answers as we did...absolutely none at all.

* * *

**Help! I need reader opinions! **

**I am cursed with an extremely overactive imagination and because of this my story is FREAKING me out I have (currently) four different ways I can play this story out but I don't know which way to go. I'd like your thoughts as to were this story will be when Lucy goes on her job for the magic council so that I can write the chapters leading up to it accordingly. **

**Options: **

**1) Laxus joins Lucy for the job determined to find the reason for her distress. Job contains an OC that can see the bonds between people. This option will have a non-romantic LaLu revelation...*grins evilly gihi* **

**2) Gajeel is told to go with Lucy who is still in the dark about the reason behind his rejection. Contains an OC that can see the bonds between people, plus an angry Lucy.**

**3) Gajeel volunteers to go along to apologize to Lucy who is beyond pissed after talking to a very honest Panterlily. Contains a bored Cobra looking for some form of entertainment. **

**4) Lucy goes alone and returns to the guild only to be forced to say in the infirmary due to an injury only to receive a visitor who thinks she is asleep...**

**I'm so sorry for the trouble please don't be mad!**


End file.
